Papa's Next Chefs 2017
The Papa's Next Chefs 2017 tournament is the seventh Next Chefs tournament to name the chefs for a future Papa Louie restaurant time-management game. Introduction Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again for the 7th annual… Papa’s Next Chefs 2017! As some of you may know, the Papa’s Next Chef tournament is a yearly challenge where you, the fans, get to choose who will be working at Papa’s next restaurant! We will be showcasing 2 battles each week, one for the guys position and one for the girls position. The winners of each week move on to the next round and one step closer to becoming Papa’s Next Chefs! This year we have the Honeydew Division, the Taro Division, the Hakuto Division, and the Iyokan Division. Let’s get this party started! Rounds 'Honeydew Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 1, 2017 - Wednesday, May 3, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9330 *1A: Carlo Romano 4,873 vs. Greg 2,010 *1B: Skyler 2,504 vs. Trishna 4,371 votes 2A/2B: Thursday, May 4, 2017 - Sunday, May 7, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9351 *2A: Robby 5,449 vs. Deano 4,507 *2B: Cherissa 4,345 vs. Koilee 5,713 Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, May 29, 2017 - Wednesday, May 31, 2017 *3A: Carlo Romano vs. Robby *3B: Trishna vs. Koilee 'Taro Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 15, 2017 - Wednesday, May 17, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9388 *1A: Duke Gotcha 2,755 vs. Hacky Zak 4,644 *1B: Sasha 2,746 vs. Sienna 4,667 2A/2B: Thursday, May 18, 2017 - Sunday, May 21, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9404 *2A: Connor 3,892 vs. Brody 5,908 *2B: Mindy 4,241 vs. Ripley 5,591 Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, June 5, 2017 - Wednesday, June 7, 2017 *3A: Hacky Zak vs. Brody *3B: Sienna vs. Ripley 'Hakuto Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 8, 2017 - Wednesday, May 10, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9360 *1A: Wylan B 4,544 vs. Johnny 3,293 *1B: Ivy 4,123 vs. Kayla 3,703 2A/2B: Thursday, May 11, 2017 - Sunday, May 14, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9378 *2A: Iggy 3,484 vs. Hugo 5,711 *2B: Janana 3,041 vs. Perri 6,293 Division Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, June 1, 2017 - Sunday, June 4, 2017 *3A: Wylan B vs. Hugo *3B: Ivy vs. Perri 'Iyokan Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 22, 2017 - Wednesday, May 24, 2017 *1A: Gremmie vs. Kenji *1B: Akari vs. Zoe 2A/2B: Thursday, May 25, 2017 - Sunday, May 28, 2017 *2A: Allan vs. Wally *2B: Sue vs. Lisa Division Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, June 8, 2017 - Sunday, June 11, 2017 *3A: *3B: Semi-Finals 4A/4B: Monday, June 12, 2017 - Wednesday, June 14, 2017 *4A: (Honeydew Division Winner M) vs. (Taro Division Winner M) *4B: (Taro Division Winner F) vs. (Honeydew Division Winner F) 5A/5B: Thursday, June 15, 2017 - Sunday, June 18, 2017 *5A: (Hakuto Division Winner M) vs. (Iyokan Division Winner M) *5B: (Iyokan Division Winner F) vs. (Hakuto Division Winner F) Grand Finals 6A/6B: Monday, June 19, 2017 - Sunday, June 25, 2017 *6A: *6B: Trivia *The names and icons used for the divisions for this year's PNC are based on flavored teas from Papa's Sushiria. *This is the first time Koilee, Wylan B and Ripley are competing in this tournament. *This is the first time since 2014 that Skyler is competing in this tournament. *This is the second time Johnny lost in the first round. *This is the first time Hugo won at least one round. *This is the second year Carlo and Robby are facing in the Division Finals (Carlo beat Robby in Kiwi Division Finals on PNC 2016). *This is the first time a customer that was introduced in an app game competed in a Papa's Next Chefs tournament, which is Ripley. Gallery 'Honeydew Division' Round 1 Honeydew round1a.jpg|Carlo Romano vs. Greg Honeydew round1b.jpg|Skyler vs. Trishna Round 2 honeydew round2a.jpg|Robby vs. Deano honeydew round2b.jpg|Cherissa vs. Koilee Finals Coming Soon.png 'Taro Division' Round 1 Taro_round1a.jpg|Duke Gotcha vs. Hacky Zak Taro_round1b.jpg|Sasha vs. Sienna Round 2 Taro round2a.jpg Taro round2b.jpg Finals Coming Soon.png 'Hakuto Division' Round 1 Hakuto round1a.jpg|Wylan B. vs. Johnny Hakuto round1b.jpg|Ivy vs. Kayla Round 2 Hakuto round2a.jpg|Iggy vs. Hugo Hakuto round2b.jpg|Janana vs. Perri Finals Coming Soon.png 'Iyokan Division' Round 1 Iyokan_round1a.jpg|Gremmie vs. Kenji Iyokan_round1b.jpg|Akari vs. Zoe Round 2 Coming Soon.png Finals Coming Soon.png Semi Finals 'Honeydew' - Taro Coming Soon.png 'Hakuto' - Iyokan Coming Soon.png Grand Finals Coming Soon.png The Winners Coming Soon.png Category:Tournaments Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition